herofandomcom-20200223-history
Minami Kaido
Kaido Minami is a one of the main Cures in Go! Princess Pretty Cure. She is a 14-year-old girl and has a strong sense of responsibility as well as caring for others like an older sister. Minami's alter ego is Cure Mermaid, the Princess of the Sea. Appearance Minami has dark turquoise hair that is seen down with a thick strand of hair tied into a braid that is seen lying over her shoulder. Her eye color is blue. She wears light blue long sleeved shirt with a lilac ribbon tied around her neck that comes to rest just above her waist. Her shirt is tucked into a dark blue skirt and she wears matching shoes with pink bows on top. As Cure Mermaid, her hair grows drastically into a ponytail that is ocean blue on top with dark blue ombre and light purple streaks on the bangs. She wears a golden tiara with a light blue ribbon and a pink and blue seashell. Her midriff top is blue and white with a light blue collar and white sleeves. Around her neck is a pink pearl necklace with a gold brooch at the center with more pink pearls lining down along the top. Her skirt is blue, light blue and pink with pink pearls around the waist and is longer in the back. Her boots are knee-length and light blue trimmed in blue with pink pearls. She also wears very long light blue arm warmers that stop at her hands with pink pearls at the end and seashell earrings. When she changes form, her skirt lengthens drastically and looks wave-like. Personality Minami is a sophomore at Noble Academy who is nicknamed as the "Academy's Princess". She has a strong sense of responsibility who cares for others like a caring older sister. She dreams of becoming a respectable person who can be useful to others. History Relationships Cure Mermaid Attacks Gallery Minami_crying.jpg|Minami Crying Cross-Over.600.1879150.jpg Merchandise Imagejdjjdh.jpg Princesshdbdh.jpg Mermaid_keychain.jpg FIG-COL-8188.jpg Imagemer.jpg Trivia *Minami is the first blue Cure to have purple streaks and a dark blue ombre. *She is the third blue Cure to be a student council president after Karen Minazuki from Yes! Pretty Cure 5 and its sequel and Reika Aoki from Smile Pretty Cure!. *She is the only Go! Princess Cure to not wear gloves that cover her hands. *She is the third blue Cure to have water powers, preceded by Cure Aqua from Yes! Pretty Cure 5 and its sequel and Cure Marine from Heartcatch Pretty Cure!. *Minami shares her surname with Yuya Kaido from Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!. *She is the fifth Cure to wear a midriff, preceded by Cure Black (in Futari wa Pretty Cure), Cure Dream (in Yes! Pretty Cure 5), Cure Berry, Cure Sunshine and Cure Melody. She is also the second blue Cure to wear a midriff-baring top. *She is the third Cure or Cure-like character to have a braid in her in her civilian form, following Rikka Hishikawa and Hikari Kujou. Navigation Category:Female Category:Honorable Category:Anime Heroes Category:Doujin Soft Heroes Category:Magical Girls Category:Monarchs Category:Pretty Cure Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Genius Category:Merfolk Category:Successors Category:Movie Heroes Category:Mutated Category:Fighters